


no shoes, no skirt, no service

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys in Skirts, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Liu Yang Yang in a Skirt, M/M, Panties, Private School, School Uniforms, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: “You’ll know it when you see it,” was all Hendery sent him off with, and, well, Yangyang’s pretty damn sure he’s looking at it now.A skirt and panties. He never saw that coming.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	no shoes, no skirt, no service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erica_joshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_joshima/gifts).



“Put it on.”

Yangyang can’t believe this is happening. For a long while, he merely stands there in the center of the empty classroom and stares at the checkered skirt and frilly panties being held out to him. He feels at a loss, stunned by this sudden turn of events.

“Well?” Dejun says from where he’s perched atop the teacher’s desk at the front of the room, pretty legs crossed with grace. He doesn’t dignify Yangyang by getting up and approaching him to hand the clothes over, instead tossing them to the floor a little ways from his feet before leaning back on the heels of his palms. He looks down his nose at the younger and repeats with _that_ tone, “Put it on.”

All Yangyang can think as he goes to obediently grab his new outfit is this is the last fucking time he does _anything_ for Hendery.

When the blond approached him and asked for a “huge” favor, saying he forgot something in his desk and needed it retrieved before the class president locked their homeroom up for the night, Yangyang initially hesitated. He was fully aware of what would happen if he and Dejun found themselves alone together, and as much as he’d usually be totally down, he had _homework_ and, for once, he was trying to be responsible.

But then fifty bucks were placed in his hand with the promise of fifty more after, and what else was he supposed to do? Refuse getting $100 to grab some shit from a desk and fuck his boyfriend in the process? He’s not an idiot.

“You’ll know it when you see it,” was all Hendery sent him off with, and, well, Yangyang’s pretty damn sure he’s looking at it now. He bites his tongue while staring at the soft fabric clutched between his fingers, his cheeks burning as he makes a mental note to beat Hendery’s ass next time he sees him. Though, really, this is probably partially his fault too for not insisting on knowing what he was sent after.

Still. A skirt and panties. He never saw _that_ coming.

“I didn’t know Hendery was into this sort of stuff,” Dejun comments while watching Yangyang toe off his shoes and then go about slowly unbuttoning his trousers. “That’s our uniform’s skirt, or a close recreation. It’s even got his name sewn on the hem.”

Yangyang checks it out while kicking his pants off to the side, and sure enough, WONG sewn in golden thread stares back. He runs his thumb over the letters and then sighs and looks up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “Do we have to do it with _these_? We don’t know where they’ve been.”

Dejun quirks an eyebrow at him, his lips twitching at the corners. “What, do you want me to run down to storage and swipe you a clean skirt? And completely forgo the panties while we’re at it?”

The younger’s puppy dog eyes do little to absolutely nothing to sway him.

“No way,” Dejun chirps and offers a sweet smile when his boyfriend whines. “C’mon, don’t be a baby. It’s not like you haven’t fucked around with Hendery before.”

“But he’s probably cum on these,” Yangyang complains, holding up the panties at arms length, pinched between his finger and thumb as though they’re the most disgusting thing he’s ever seen. Truly, though, he does like them. The fabric’s soft, the lace around the hem is cute, and it’s his favorite shade of pink. But he has a reputation to uphold.

“He’s probably cum on _you,_ ” Dejun retorts with a little chuckle. He ignores the side-eye that earns him and tips his head to one side, smile tempting as his gaze sweeps down his boyfriend’s half naked form. “And so will I if you put them on.”

“Charming,” Yangyang comments, though he can’t deny the fond smile that tugs at his lips. “Why would I want that?”

And when Dejun meets his gaze once more, it’s with that subtle darkness to his eyes that he always takes on when his authority is challenged.

“Like you haven’t been thinking about it all day.”

Arousal twists hot in Yangyang’s gut, and he swallows thickly, watching captivated as Dejun slips off the desk like a cat from a fence. He moves slowly, a slight but purposeful sway to his hips as he approaches, those sharp eyes not once leaving Yangyang’s face.

“I saw the way you stared at me during class,” Dejun murmurs as he slides into the younger’s space like it’s his to take, because it is. His fingers are soft and deceptively gentle as they find Yangyang’s jaw and slide up to curve his palm over his flushed cheek, holding his face with care. For just a short moment, those sinful eyes flick to the boy’s lips and then back up. “You looked like you were going to cum in your pants if I so much as spoke to you. Does the secrecy turn you on that much?”

Yangyang sucks in a breath, and he swears he can taste the mint of Dejun’s breath with how close they are.

“Yeah,” he whispers, “it does.”

For a while, Dejun just stares, eyes deep caramel pools for Yangyang to soak and get lost in. His emotions are unreadable, and that’s probably what attracted Yangyang to him in the first place, all his mystery and allure.

When he addresses the class, he always stands so tall and proud, so flawless in the academy’s uniform, not a hair or thread on him out of place. He looks like art come to life, so much that until Yangyang first touched him, he was almost convinced he wasn’t real. It took a good couple weeks for him to accept that when Dejun touches him, he’s absolutely not dreaming.

Briefly, he thinks it’s a shame they only managed to actually get together during their last year at the academy. They could’ve lived out all of his high school romance fantasies, all the cheesy stuff like waiting for each other at the school gate and walking each other to class. Next year’s college, which doesn’t sound anywhere near as romantic.

Dejun breaks him out of his slight dread for what will surely be an endlessly busy college freshman year by kissing him on the lips and whispering, “It turns me on too.”

Just a few short minutes later, Dejun’s pulling the panties aside to ease a bullet vibrator and two fingers into him, and Yangyang feels like he’s back to dreaming as he gasps his boyfriend’s name into the empty classroom. The only things that keep him grounded are the feeling of Dejun’s chest solid and hot against his back and his fingers on his tongue.

He’s barely able to squeak a moan out as Dejun presses the button on the small remote taped to the inside of his thigh, a tremble jolting through his body as the vibrator suddenly buzzes to life inside him, its quiet hum filling the stale air.

“Feel good, baby?” Dejun murmurs right beside his ear, voice low and warm, soothing in a way but more arousing than anything.

Yangyang whines as much of a response as he can muster around Dejun’s fingers still teasing the back of his tongue, and his cock twitches where it’s still mostly trapped in the panties, wet head just peeking out from under the delicate lace around the hem.

The older chuckles at him, a low and sweet but touch mocking sound. His free hand finds its way between Yangyang’s thighs, and he coos at the way his whole body jerks when he touches him, cupping his palm over the outline of his cock and stroking him softly through his panties.

“You’re so hard, huh?” he whispers, his lips brushing the shell of Yangyang’s ear. He squeezes, and the boy lets out a throaty moan, his head falling back against Dejun’s shoulder. “Been thinking about this all day, isn’t that right? Bet this is why you came back.”

Yangyang almost has half a mind to spit back that, no, he didn’t come here _just_ to get fucked on the floor of their classroom, he came here with a _job._

But then Dejun’s fingers tease his throat to make him choke and drool and his thumb swipes over the head of his cock, and suddenly, Yangyang’s mind goes blank.

He can’t even think to put up a fight, or at the very least whine, as Dejun pulls him up on his knees and then pushes him forward. He just falls into place on all fours with ease, gasping to catch his breath between moans. The new position shifts the vibrator inside him, and he can feel it even stronger now, so tantalizingly close to that sweet spot. He wiggles his hips, as if that’ll do anything, and Dejun chuckles behind him.

“Oh, you need some help, hm?”

Without waiting for an answer, Dejun hikes his skirt up over his hips and pushes two fingers into him. He’s still slick with lube, so the glide is easy as Dejun starts fucking his fingers in and out of him, wet sounds filling the air with the soft buzz and Yangyang’s cracked moans. Just slightly, Dejun nudges the bullet, but even that feels like so much that Yangyang falls to his elbows with a loud, appreciative keen.

All that earns him though is a smack to his ass, Dejun’s free hand groping tight where it lands. The impact, just barely enough to sting but a promise of what’s to come if he doesn't behave, makes Yangyang gasp, and Dejun chuckles at him again.

“Be good,” he murmurs, rubbing the faint redness blooming on the younger’s skin while still working his fingers in and out of him, now making a point to stop just short of the vibrator. “Keep your voice down. There’s still a couple teachers here, you know.”

Yangyang does know, he had to sneak past the lounge on his way in, but as soon as he was faced with the prospect of cock, it slipped his mind. If they were caught like this, they could easily get suspended, but worse, Dejun’s spotless record would be ruined and, thus, his high dollar scholarship to the best college in the country.

And maybe it’s fucked, but for some reason, the immense risk Dejun’s putting down by fucking him here makes the whole thing ten times sexier in Yangyang’s mind.

His orgasm is on him before he knows it, before he even has time to utter a warning, and his whole body shudders as it feels like he comes undone from the inside out. He’s barely able to choke back his moan as his cock streaks white across on the floor below him, some catching on his skirt and the lace of his panties, his thighs and arms trembling under his weight.

Behind him, Dejun mumbles a soft “fuck” at the sight and fingers him through it, fucks him until the drag against his walls and the incessant buzzing so dangerously close to his prostate becomes too much and he whines pleadingly high in his throat. The wordless beg comes out perhaps a bit too loud, but all he gets instead of a scold is a soft shush and a kiss to the small of his back as Dejun eases both his fingers and the vibrator out of him.

He nearly collapses to the floor, post-orgasm relief washing over him like a grand wave on the beach, but a pair of strong arms catch him and pull him up onto trembling legs. Dejun’s hands linger on his hips until he’s able to regain his balance, and once he deems the younger stable enough on his own, he hurries off to grab the box of tissues on the teacher’s desk.

“We’ve gotta get out of here,” Dejun tells him as he kneels to wipe up the mess on the floor.

He wads the tissues up and tosses them halfway across the class into the bin by the teacher’s desk, and any other time, Yangyang might be jumping up and down and shouting hype for his boyfriend. All he can manage now though is a wobbly thumbs up, a dopey grin, and a mumbled “nice.” 

Dejun just chuckles at him and scoots closer to go about peeling the tape and the vibrator’s remote from his thigh, wiping the little pink oval off with another tissue before slipping the toy into his shorts pocket.

“Mr. Qian will be coming back by soon to double check the room, he always does,” he goes on as he stands and walks over to return the tissues to their place on the teacher’s desk, as well as toss the last wad out. He second-guesses himself though, then bends to pick up the pieces of trash out of the bin and instead stuff them in his pocket. “We have to be out of here by then.”

Then he pauses and turns to look pointedly at Yangyang, who sheepishly smiles back.

“ _You_ have to be out of here by then. I won’t get in so much trouble if I’m caught, but _you_...”

“What can I say?” Yangyang huffs a little breathy laugh and leans back against the closest desk. “Your dick is too good, I just couldn’t stay away.”

Dejun rolls his eyes but smiles. “Uh-huh.”

“But what about you?” Yangyang goes on, deciding to ignore his boyfriend’s sarcasm. For now, at least. He jerks his chin towards the very apparent erection in Dejun’s trousers and flicks his tongue over his lips, stare lingering shamelessly. “You’re not just gonna go home without doing anything about that, are you? I can suck you off real quick if you want.”

“Thanks for the offer,” Dejun replies with a certain tone while straightening the papers on Mr. Qian’s desk, sounding thoroughly amused by Yangyang’s bluntness. “But, no, I’m going home.”

Yangyang frowns, but before he can say anything, Dejun turns to flash him a saccharine smile.

“And you’re coming with me.”

“Oh.” Yangyang blinks at him and then looks down at the skirt still resting dainty around his hips, the panties underneath considerably more comfortable now that he’s soft. He wipes at his own cum staining the hem of the skirt, worried just a tad about what Hendery will say. He might chew him out, or even worse, he might refuse to pay him. “Then could we, like, swing by the laundromat on the way and then-”

“Nope,” Dejun says plainly, and Yangyang almost gets whiplash from how fast he looks up. “Skirt’s coming with us.”

“But-”

“Hendery can wait.”

Yangyang clenches his jaw. Fifty bucks tempts him until he considers instead Dejun fucking him in the skirt, a thought that’s never crossed his mind until now but is _insanely_ hot regardless, and just like that, he’s sold. He gives in easily with a slight shrug and then reaches down to hook his thumbs in the waist of the skirt and panties, going to pull them both down.

Until Dejun pauses him with a short, “Excuse me.”

He looks up again and stares at him curiously. “What?”

“Skirt stays on.”

His jaw goes slack. “I- _What?_ ”

And it’s clear in the way Dejun crosses his arms, raises his eyebrow, and slowly repeats himself, “Skirt. Stays. On.” that he has no say in the matter.

His face burns hot all the way to his ears, but he drops his hands to his sides just hear the praise Dejun coos for him, and as they’re heading down the hall after locking up and Dejun slips a hand under his skirt to grope his ass as they walk and murmurs in his ear hot words about _convenience,_ he thinks, oh.

Maybe Hendery really is onto something.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this art as requested <333 [one](https://twitter.com/satoi_tooru/status/1307362544433025026) and [two](https://twitter.com/satoi_tooru/status/1296101589258612736?s=20)
> 
> i had fun writing with a visual reference ;;;; <33 i really hope it came out okay!! <3333
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
